


Save the last dance

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [42]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mocking, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “My sisters where there. My niece too.”“Good. Weren’t you complaining you hadn't seen her in a while?”“Yeah, I did. She’s been busy, in the meantime. Apparently my sister’s mother-in-law has gotten her into ballroom dancing.”





	Save the last dance

**Title:** Save the last dance

 **Characters:** Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri

 **Pairing:** Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri

 **Rating:** G

 **Word count:** 1.369

 **Prompt:[4\. Dancing with the devil](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**; [20 – Dancing](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/30-days-otp-challenge.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge.

Yuya unlocked the door, the sound the key made feeling almost heavenly to his ears.

“I'm home!” he yelled walking inside, taking his coat off and abandoning his bag in the entrance, heading toward the living room.

“Welcome back.” Yuri walked toward him with a smile, gladly accepting the long kiss the elder pressed on his lips. “I thought you would’ve come back later, I was about to decide what to make for dinner.” he explained.

Yuya smiled and shrugged.

“I left earlier, Yuma needed a ride and I offered.” he said. “And I'm glad I did. I wouldn’t have you forced to cook dinner for me.” he added, smirking.

Yuri crossed his arms, arching an eyebrow.

“You mean you wouldn’t want to eat something I cooked.” he retorted, wincing. “But I get it. I wouldn’t want that either. If you’re too tired to cook, there’s leftover gyoza. Last night Ryo wanted to make sure I was going to eat something even though you weren’t here.” he admitted.

“I'm so lucky I’ve got someone baby-sitting you whenever I'm away.” the elder mocked him, leaning down to kiss him one more time. Predictably, Yuri pushed him away.

“You know, I used to take care of myself just fine when I lived on my own. I hardly need you or Ryosuke to take care of me.” he pointed out.

“Pre-cooked ramen and takeaway pizza? I'm surprised your stomach is still in one piece.” Yuya went on, too tired to filter what he was saying.

But Yuri had always been open to his flaws in the cooking department, so he didn’t get too mad.

“Go sit down in the living room. I’ll show you my skills in sticking the gyoza in the microwave, then you won’t make fun of me anymore.” he pushed him toward the couch, heading toward the kitchen.

Chuckling, Yuya followed him instead.

“I’ve been gone two whole days, don’t get rid of me.” he asked the younger, sitting down at the kitchen table.

“Fine. Feel free to hang around here.” Yuri conceded. “So, how was it? Did you have fun in Osaka?” he asked then, putting the plate with the gyoza in the microwave and setting the timer, thus finishing the whole dinner preparation.

Yuya winced, leaning completely against the table.

“Somehow.” he commented, cautious. “My sisters where there. My niece too.”

Yuri turned to look at him, smiling.

“Good. Weren’t you complaining you hadn't seen her in a while?” he asked, confused by the look on the elder’s face.

“Yeah, I did.” Yuya managed to stretch a smile. “She’s been busy, in the meantime. Apparently my sister’s mother-in-law has gotten her into ballroom dancing.” he explained.

Yuri burst out laughing, so hard that he almost missed the buzzing of the timer.

He took out the gyoza and went sitting in front of his boyfriend.

“Ballroom dancing?” he asked, smirking. “Like waltz and such?”

“And such.” Yuya confirmed. “She just _needed_ to teach me, you know.” he shrugged, blushing a little. “But as it turns out, I'm better at it than I am when I try choreographies with you guys. Fox trot ain’t so bad, all in all.”

“Oh, _please_.” Yuri said, jumping off his chair. “Get up, Takaki. You just have to show me.” he asked, extending his hand toward him.

“I’d rather cut my feet off, Yu. I said I was better than usual, but that’s still compared to a seven-years-old. I’ve had my share of humiliation for the weekend, trust me.” he said, grimacing. “Damn Yuma. The perks of being her favourite uncle.”

“Come on, Yuuyan.” Yuri clasped his hands. “I never took a step of waltz or fox trot or tango or whatever in my whole life. For all we know, I can very well suck at it.”

Yuya looked at him and sighed, then he stood up.

“Somehow, I doubt that.” he muttered. “Music.” he ordered, handing his phone to the younger.

“It’s just wrong how much this excites me.” Yuri said, typing quickly. “Well, this is going to have to do.” he said, shrugging.

“The Blue Danube?” Yuya rolled his eyes.

“It’s like the only one I know. And be glad I do.” Yuri stepped forward, moving the chairs away and taking Yuya’s hand. “So? Where does everything goes?”

“Hand on my shoulder.” Yuya instructed him, bringing his hand to his waist. “It’s kind of hard to explain. Just try and follow my moves.”

“Am I the girl in this scenario?” Yuri turned up his nose, looking up at him.

Yuya smirked.

“That’s how I learnt.” he justified himself. “Lucky for me, there’s not too much height difference between you and my niece.” he mocked him, and wasn’t surprised at all when Yuri stepped on his foot.

“Easy, there.” Yuri muttered. “I can still decide I want to make fun of you from here till Christmas.”

“I won’t risk it.” Yuya murmured, starting to spin around and lead Yuri at the same time.

It had been easier with his niece, somehow.

Yuri was right: he wasn’t good at being led, not at all.

“Try to let go, Yu.” Yuya told him, sounding more confident now. “I can't lead if you don’t want to be led.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to.” Yuri snorted. “I'm not used to. I'm my own person when I dance, usually.”

“I'm sorry to be messing with your individualism.” Yuya chuckled. “Don’t think about what you’re doing. Try to be weightless.”

They managed to go on like that for five more minutes, which Yuya considered a good result.

Yuri was getting annoyed, and the look on his face was exhilarating.

“I don’t think the problem’s mine.” he hissed after a while, barely avoiding to step on Yuya’s foot again, and this time not on purpose. “I just think you’re a bad teacher.”

“Forgive me, but I'm dancing with the devil. I can't be expected to be too forward.” Yuya replied, by no means offended by what the younger had said. “It must be just like you said. You’re not cut out for it. Mark this date, we might’ve found something in which I'm better than you.” he told him, smiling and trying to lean down to kiss him.

Fool.

Yuri turned his head abruptly and let go of him, crossing his arms.

“Likely for me, our livelihood doesn’t depend on Strauss.” he commented, sourly, turning the music off.

“Oh, come on!” Yuya protested. “You wouldn’t be so mean as to deprive me of the joy of a little dip?” he grinned, taking his hand again.

Yuri groaned, but he got back into position.

“My fault for asking you to dance, right?” he said, making Yuya laugh.

“Most definitely.”

They twirled around another couple of times, and then Yuya made good to his promise and dipped him, enough that Yuri couldn’t get back straight on his own. The elder took advantage of it and leant further down, pressing kiss to his lips.

“Cheat.” Yuri told him, shaking his head. “I’d like to get back on my feet right now.”

“But you look so nice when you can't defend yourself.” Yuya replied, but complied. “So? I was the whole experience?”

Yuri sighed theatrically, fixing his clothes and grabbing the plate with the gyoza, putting it down on the table.

“I'm a bad cook and surprisingly bad at ballroom dancing. And I hate your niece’s grandma.” he sat down, all but throwing Yuya his chopsticks. “Not a good day at all.”

“I just got back after two days apart. I’d say it’s not that bad.” Yuya commented, taking a bite and making a show on enjoying it. “And this gyoza is heated up to perfection. I don’t know how can you be so perfect, Yu.”

It look as if Yuri was getting ready to kill him; but he seemed to change his mind right away and smirked.

“I ask myself that very question every morning.” he joked. “Now shut up and eat that perfectly heated gyoza, Baryshnikov.”

“That’d be a ballet danc...”

“Yuya.” was all Yuri said, and the elder decided it was a good idea to shut up.

He definitely didn’t want to upset his beautiful, perfect, oversensitive devil.


End file.
